King's Landing
King's Landing is the capital of the Seven Kingdoms and the site of both the Iron Throne and the Red Keep, the seat of House Targaryen, and the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. King's Landing is a large, sprawling and densely-populated city, far dirtier and unsightly in comparison to Westeros' other cities. The city is the heart of the Seven Kingdoms, both in governmental and mercantile terms. To the near-north of the city lie the towns of Duskendale and Rosby, while to the south lies the Kingswood and the border to the Stormlands. Layout Surrounded entirely by a large perimeter wall, King's Landing is spread out across three hills - Rhaenys' Hill, Visenya's Hill and Aegon's High Hill, named so after the Targaryen conquerors who birthed the city in 2 BC, situated on the northern shores of the Blackwater Rush, at the mouth of Blackwater Bay. Atop Rhaenys' Hill stands the ruins of the Dragonpit, the housing area for the Targaryen dragons of old. Visenya's Hill is adorned by the Great Sept of Baelor, the seat and center of authority of the Faith of the Seven. Lastly, Aegon's High Hill - the tallest of the three hills - is home to the Red Keep, the royal castle and the seat of House Targaryen. It's high walls and towers look out over the Blackwater Bay. The city itself lies across and between the three hills, taking a roughly square-shaped appearance. It is a medley of brothers, markets, shops and living quarters. The poorest of the city live in Flea Bottom, a slum of winding alleys and narrow pathways. On the opposite side of Rhaenys' Hill, the manses and luxury accommodations of the wealthy spread out and up to the Old Gate. Outside of the city walls, a good few more houses and shops dot the landscape, and a large field can be found near the King's Gate, for use in tourneys and melees. The Kingsroad leads into the city through the River Gate to the south, and out the Dragon Gate to the north. Areas of Interest As the cornerstone of the Seven Kingdoms and the epicenter of Aegon the Conqueror's 400 year-old empire, King's Landing is home to a number of well-known landmarks and locales. These include: * The Red Keep, the royal castle, location of the Iron Throne, and seat of House Targaryen. Originally a wooden fortress known as the Aegonfort, it has since become a giant castle with high and thick sandstone walls. It is located atop Aegon's High Hill. * The Dragonpit, the monstrous, domed home to the Targaryen dragons of centuries past, long since abandoned and closed off from the world after it's collapse in 131 AC. The great bronze doors have not been opened in over 250 years. It is located atop Visenya's Hill. * The Great Sept of Baelor, seat of the High Septon and the Faith of the Seven. Built and made the center of the Faith after Aegon's Conquest. It is located atop Rhaenys' Hill. * Flea Bottom, the slums of King's Landing. A tight, cramped mess of shacks and shops, and home to the poorest and most wretched the city has to offer. Located on the southern slopes of Rhaenys' Hill. * The Alchemist's Guildhall, the home of the Alchemist's Guild, pyromancers most known for their production of wildfire. Located between the feet of Visenya's Hill and Rhaenys' Hill. City Gates As with many things of import in the Seven Kingdoms, there are seven gates leading into the city of King's Landing, one for each aspect of the Seven. Each gate has its own commander, answerable to the Commander of the City Watch. The seven gates of KIng's Landing are: * The Dragon Gate. * The Gate of the Gods. * The Iron Gate. * The King's Gate. * The Lion's Gate. * The Old Gate. * The River Gate. Category:Locations